


You have reached the voice mailbox of Veronica Mars

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: I always wondered how Logan reacted to the bus crash that was supposed to carry his friends. This is what I decided happened.





	

You have eight new messages.

6:33 pm “How was the ballpark? I'm sure we could have gone around all of the bases.”

7:48pm “Veronica? Are you there? I just heard there was an accident with the bus. I know we aren't friendly, but I just want to know you and Donut are ok. A text will suffice.”

8:26pm “Veronica? It's been reported that there's only one survivor. Please. Text me.”

8:54pm “Look, I get that you are pissed at me and that's fine. Be pissed. But do it while telling me you are ok.”

9:17pm “Duncan isn't responding either.”

9:39pm “Veronica, answer me!”

10:07pm “Roni...?”

10:52pm “Don't leave me alone.”

 

He takes another swig of the bottle. He is sitting in his pants and boxers, his shirt ripped and thrown off in a fit hours earlier. His bedroom is a mess, lamps broken or awkwardly leaning against the walls, his mattress askew off the box springs. He has books thrown about. His desk has been completely wiped off, papers and writing utensils covered his carpeted floor. He sits on that floor, pretty sure a mechanical pencil was under one butt cheek. He has one leg bent up, the other leg stretched out. His feet are bare. He holds the scotch bottle in one hand and a framed picture of the four happy teenagers in the other. The glass is broken causing the picture to look cracked. He stares at it, drinking giant gulps of the alcohol. It used to burn his throat, but now he is feeling numb. He stares at the foursome in the picture and gives a weighted sigh. He throws the picture frame at the wall. He notices the dent in the wall and the drywall dust crumbling to the floor.

A small hand reaches across him and takes the bottle from his hand. It floats in front of him before it's placed on the empty desk. He turns and looks up to the girl kneeling next to him. He feels his eyes widen and his lips part. He stares into her blue eyes and can't think of any words.

She lifts a leg over his thighs and straddles him before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. She leans her head against his chest and listens to his heart go from pounding to a steady, soft beat. 

He eventually brings his arms up. He carefully wraps one arm around her. He's not sure if she is really there, but he feels the weight of her against him. He feels her warm back against his arm. He quickly wraps the other one around her and holds her tightly to him. He hears a soft meep of a noise escape her and he brings up a corner of his mouth. He closes his eyes and just holds her close.

She doesn't move. She lets him hold her. And he does for hours. She realizes she must have fallen asleep against him, but he hasn't moved. She moves slightly to look at the clock and it's almost 4am. She sighs and leans back. She looks down to his face. His dark brown eyes still wide and so soft. He looks like a child. She sucks her lip into her mouth and watches him before letting out a slow breath. “I got your messages.”

He nods. He doesn't trust himself to speak. He doesn't feel drunk anymore and she is still here. 

“Duncan is alright too.” She feels like looking away. She feels shame for being here, on him, and talking about her boyfriend. But she doesn't look away. 

He nods again. His eyes never shift from the wonder in them. He finally removes his arms from around her back and slips his hands up at her jaw. He tilts her head and he gently places a kiss on her forehead.

She wonders if he would do the same to Duncan if he were here, but uses her best judgment and doesn't ask.

He pulls her against him again and lowers his face into her hair, pushing it against her neck. He inhales her scent and sighs softly.

She leans against him again, resting her head on his chest. 

They both know this doesn't change anything. He'll still make rude comments to her in the hall, half mocking her and half pining. She will still be with Duncan. This doesn't change reality. She does learn that she will never be completely free of Logan Echolls. He learns he won't be free of Veronica Mars. They will always be in each other's orbits.


End file.
